


Holding Sunshine Until the End

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Horror, M/M, Possession, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: They get Jack back. But all is not well





	Holding Sunshine Until the End

“Oh my god.” Sammy all but wept as the shadows faded, leaving the familiar form swaying on his feet in the twilight clearing, “Oh my god, _Jack_.”

“S-Sammy?” Jack managed, eyes wide with amazement at the sight of the man before him. Sammy. _Sammy_. Oh, his beautiful Sammy. A little older, a little more gaunt, but unmistakably the man he’d fallen in love with.

“Ben, I-“ Sammy started desperately, but the man next to him only smiled.

“Go get him, tiger.” the man named Ben said softly, punching Sammy’s shoulder gently. The man stayed back as Sammy bolted to Jack, smiling joyously at the sight of the two lovers reunited. Jack was grateful. He wanted Sammy all to himself. Sammy barreled into him, wrapping his arms around him and clinging tight.

“Jack!”

“Sammy.” he murmured, clutching at him and trying to ward off the heaviness of his limbs, inhaling his coffee and ink scent. God he’d missed that scent, “God, Sammy, I’m so sorry. I’m so damned sorry.”

“Jack, I’ve been looking everywhere for you! I-I almost gave up, but Ben kept me going and-“

“I heard your voice.” Jack murmured, the buzzing at the back of his head not yet faded, “You came too close, Sammy. Way too close.”

“I wanted to get you back.” his voice cracked, “I was desperate enough to do anything.”

“Oh, Sammy.” Jack kissed the top of his head, “I’m here now. I love you. I’m never going anywhere again. Please, say that you still love me.”

“I love you.” Sammy sighed easily, burying his face in his shoulder, “So much. I don’t want you to worry about anything, okay? You’ve been through so much, just focus on recovering and getting better.”

“I’m more worried about you, Sammy.” Jack pulled him closer, burying his nose in his hair as the world around him started to tunnel, “My poor Sammy, you’ve been through so much.”

“Not as much as you.” Sammy said, breathing in his scent, “You’ve had it way worse than me. But you’re here now. You’re here. We got you. And I am _never_ letting you out of my sight again.”

“Don’t worry.” Jack murmured, and the world vanished for him. His eyes turned black as an unearthly grin spread across his face, “I’m here. You have me for the rest of your life.” Sammy smiled, tilting his head back to look up at him, and that’s when Jack plunged a shadowy blade into his back. Sammy gasped, eyes going wide as the knife slid neatly into his spine. Ben screamed, a terrible, piercing sound that echoed in the trees like a death knell. Sammy’s hands clutched at Jack’s shoulders, his eyes finding Jack’s beseechingly, betrayed and horrified.

“Wh... Why...?”

“The rest of your life.” Jack cooed with mock gentleness, a hand cradling Sammy’s head as he gently lowered his spasming form to the floor, “The rest of your short, predictable human life.”

“Sammy!” Ben’s heartbroken cry went ignored as Sammy stared up at him.

“J-Jack-“

“Shh, sunshine.” the beloved nickname was a jeer on his lips, “It’ll be over soon. You have your Jack. I’ll hold you until the end.” Sammy’s eyes filled with tears, but a small smile managed to steal onto his face, though a trickle of crimson blood trailed slowly from a corner. The sight of that smile irritated Jack for some reason, more so than Ben tearing towards them, feet pounding the ground. But he was too late.

“I...” Sammy was fading, his eyes beginning to cloud over.

“What?” Jack growled, black eyes narrowed at the dying man.

“I guess I... deserved this...” he took a final, shuddering breath, “At least I got to hold you... one last time...” He let the breath out. He didn’t draw another. Sammy Stevens was gone. Jack didn’t even get to savor it before Ben was bodily slamming into him, his tiny frame surprisingly forceful as it knocked him to the side. Jack’s head bounced against the ground as Ben took his place cradling Sammy, sobbing and grasping and pleading for him to come back, holding him like something precious and irreplaceable.

As if the impact had cleared Jack’s head, the world seemed to grow sharper. The black faded from his eyes, the shadows receding for the moment. It was then that he finally saw Sammy’s dead form clutched tight to Ben’s shaking frame, and it was like the air had been punched from his lungs. He scrambled back until his back hit a tree, eyes wide and horrified.

“S... Sammy...?” his voice was a wrecked whisper, his eyes painfully wide. The soft voice of the Shadow cackled in his ear, but Jack couldn’t focus on it through his horror.

“Sammy.” Ben sobbed, ignoring Jack completely, “Sammy, Sammy, please, wake up! Sammy, I love you, _please_! Please don’t go!”

“Sammy?” Jack said, voice trembling, “Sunshine? C-Come on now, i-i-it’s time to wake up. Come on, sleepy head. Wake up. R-Rise and shine.” But of course Sammy didn’t wake up. Didn’t open those beautiful eyes and give him that gorgeous smile. Jack felt his heart crack, shattering into a million sharp little pieces as the shadows laughed mockingly at him, “Oh god. Oh god oh god what have I done?” he whispered, eyes wide and frantic, “What have I done? What have I done, what have I done, what have I done, whathaveIdonewhathaveIdonewhathaveI _done_!? Sammy, my Sammy, please wake up!”

“You _killed_ him!” Ben wailed, obviously heartbroken, “You killed Sammy!”

“Th-This is a nightmare. I’m still in the Void, _please_ tell me I’m still in the Void and Sammy’s okay and I didn’t... I-I didn’t...” Jack clutched at his head, shaking it wildly and tearing at his hair, “No, no, no, no, no...”

But no answer was forthcoming. The only sounds in the clearing were Ben’s hysterical sobbing, and the sound of Jack’s mind fracturing as a broken scream finally tore from his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent bullshit


End file.
